A Most Wonderful Day
by Therm
Summary: Complete. During the 4077th Valentine's party, someone goes that extra mile to make sure everyone has a special day that they'll never forget.


_A most wonderful day_

_When you're in the middle of a war zone not much happens that brightens up your day. You also become quite aware of how important days to you, will just be yet another day to everyone else. After the birthdays that have passed and the christmas' spent in OR, you know that the other holiday, easter, thanksgiving, they all become part of the back-drop for the war. _

_So, why should valentines be anything different. _

_Well, I assumed the same, but we had a lull in casulties that was expected to last for sometime and BJ Hunnicutt, ever the romantic, decided we should have a valentines party. Of course, valentines day is when you should be with the one you love. The group of us was divided up to those that had someone special back home and those of use who had no one. _

_It seemed to depress people even more to think of this so no one looked forward to the party. Even BJ had to agree that it wasn't ideal. _

_We all turned up at the mess tent where the party was due to take place. The room was filled with miserable people and even BJ now seemed to be stumped as to what could brighten up the day for everyone. I watched as he and Hawkeye quietly discussed something, a smile seemingly spreading on both their faces at once. I was relieved they had a plan, this was turning into a disaster. The arrival of wounded would have made it more fun. _

_BJ snuck out of the mess tent without anyone, except me and Pierce having noticed and Hawkeye then stood on the bench to get everyones attention. He gabbed on as usual, making a few jokes and lighteneing up the mood as best he could. I have to admit I was a little bored by now and started to fade out on what he was saying. It's strange when you realise that your not listening to a conversation and have to snap back to reality before anyone notices. My attention goes back to Pierce and he mentions raising money for the orphanage. I look over to see Father Mulcahy both surprised and delighted at this. Hawkeye looks round the crowd and spotting me, he steps off the bench and comes over to me. Holding out one hand he asks me to be his first victim. I wish I knew what he was talking about. I demand to know what he's planning and he looks a little surprised asking if I've been listening to a word he's been saying. I tell him the truth and he smiles and turns to the crowd and tells yet another joke to make them all laugh._

_He drags me over to the bench and makes me stand on it with him as he explains the plan. The highest bidder wins the chance to dance the night away with me. All the nurses will be auctioned off to the highest bidder and all proceeds go to the orphanage. Even though I hate the idea of people bidding for me, I agree to it. It's a good cause and it'll be quite intresting to see who will pay what to be with me. Pierce asks me if I have a reserve price, so playing along with the game, I turn to him and ask him how much he'd reserve me for. I smile at him and he returns it with a grin of his own, but aware also of everyone else in the room, he turns to them and starts the bidding a 1. The cheek of the man!_

_It goes on for a while, people bidding slowly. I feel it may have been a bit more exciting if Pierce had been bidding to, but he had decided he was being the auctioner and couldn't possibly bid. I think that the fact he'd be out of favour with all the nurses if he bid for one over another had more to do with it. _

_Eventually, when Charles started bidding some major (excuse the pun!) dollars we got going. He was up against Colonel Potter. I respect both men immensly. The Colonel's like a grandfather to me, a very sweet, gentle man but who knows how to gain respect from people. Charles on the other hand can be as obnoxious as Frank Burns but as warm as Pierce. I guess that's why I sometimes find myself drawn to him. He can sometimes be too stuffy and pompous for his own good, but I think living with Pierce and Hunnicutt have given him a lesson in real life more then he's ever had before._

_Colonel Potter won me in the end, I was delighted. I couldn't think of a more wonderful man to spend my valentines day with, dancing together while beautiful music played. I watched as my nurses were auctioned off. To see the genuine happiness on my girls faces' was a thrill for me. BJ came back in with some music he'd got from the juke box at the Officers club, which really helped to jazz things up. _

_The only thing that saddened me were the two men left out. BJ and Hawkeye, the ones who had out all the work in weren't getting much out of it for my liking. I decided I'd ask the Colonel if he'd mind if I danced one dance with each of them, but before I got a chance to, Hawkeye gave something to BJ before he disappeared. I wondered where he'd gone to, but still requested a dance with BJ. The Colonel thought it was a kind gesture and we slow danced to a wonderful song._

_Once finished, I asked him where Pierce had gone but BJ said that all he'd been told is that it was secret and Hawkeye hadn't even told him._

_I returned to my dance partner and we carried on. I watched as BJ counted the money that was raised that night and made the announcement that we'd raised 467 for the orphanage._

_I'd almost forgotten about Pierce's absence by the time he returned. He had some paper with him and a strange look on his face. He looked happy with whatever he'd done which immediatly made me suspicious. _

_He asked someone to turn the music off for a little while and he just said that he had something for us all. He called out people's names one by one and gave them a sealed envelope with there name scrawled on the front in his hand writing. He gave strict instructions for nobody to open them until they'd all been handed out. Then, when everyone had one he told them to take this to where ever they felt like going, back to their tents or just in here and read what was on it. He wished us all a happy valentines and left._

_Everyone was curious as to what was inside. I heard a few people opening there'sand heard a few gasps and mutterings going on. I wanted to open mine in private so returned to my tent. I tore it open and read the message. _

_Dear Margaret,_

_I've been busy calling up some folks over the couple of days and getting them to give everyone a message of love. We don't all have husbands and wives back home, but there's still someone who's thinking about us and loving us even when we're not there. Here's your personal message. _

_Margaret,_

_I miss you very much and love you with all of my heart. I'm happy you're happy now and hope that you don't ever forget how much you mean to us. _

_Love you, sweetheart,_

_Mom _

_xxx_

_Well, I'm not sure I've ever been so shocked in all my life. What a wonderful thing to do. _

_I always knew Hawkeye would go the extra length that others would stop at to make people happy, but he'd out done himself this time. I wiped away the tears in my eyes and looked out from my door. I could some nurses walking to their tents with faces streaked with tears. I could see BJ still in the mess tent, wiping tears from his eyes as he just looked at the letter, re-reading it. I opened my door and came back outside. People who passed me who weren't engrossed in their letter would smile at me, a real, warm smile. They too, were as touched as I was. _

_I wanted to find Hawkeye. To thank him. Not just from me, but from everyone, for what he'd done for all of us here. I opened the swamp's door but Charles was the only one inside. He didn't even turn when I opened the door._

_I left again quickly trying to decide where he'd had gone. I checked the supply tent, just in case, and checked post-op. He wasn't there, which meant he was probably at Rosie's. I made my way there as quickly as I could. Others would want to thank him too and I just hoped I'd be the first there._

_As I entered, I saw him sat there and he smiled at me. A huge grin hit me and I felt a little silly for being so happy, but I couldn't stop this feeling if my life depended on it. I was so overwhelmed with emotion that the words just wouldn't come to me. Instead, I bent over and kissed him on the check. He smiled a little more and said, your welcome._

_The end_

_Author' note: Okay, I know it would never happen as there was a lot of work Hawk put into that and it would have been hard to do without anyone noticing, but it's a silly bit of fluff especially for valentines day, so enjoy it._


End file.
